


Send You My Love (On a Wire)

by winterfiire



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, F/M, High School, M/M, Reddie, break ups, happy ending tho y'all dont worry, kinda sad, make ups, mostly richies pov (3rd person), title from black sheep bc i love scott pilgrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfiire/pseuds/winterfiire
Summary: Eddie dumps Richie, ghosting him and the losers entirely. After a run in at a party, Richie decides he finally deserves some answers.(sorry i suck at summaries)





	Send You My Love (On a Wire)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and definitely a mess so sorry in advance
> 
> title from the song black sheep from the film scott pilgrim vs the world

Richie didn’t cry when it happened. Nor did he in the weeks following. Not when Eddie, through his own sobs, told him it was over, that he couldn’t do it anymore.

 

( **_Do what?_ **

 

_Any of it! It’s just too much.. I-I just don’t love you anymore, Rich.)_

 

Not when Eddie stopped sitting with the losers at lunch - opting to sit with his new theatre friends. His “break up” from the losers wasn’t really a clean break either.

 

( _I just don’t want it to be awkward, Stan. It was a messy end, he’s heartbroken. I just can’t deal with the awkwardness. You know?_

 

 **_Yeah, sure, I don’t care, Eddie. Ditch us. Do whatever you want._ ** _)_

 

Not even when he noticed Eddie spending close time with a new boy. _What was his name?,_ He thought, _Andrew, Adrian-_

 

“Alex,” Bill’s voice cut through his thoughts, “I hear they’re dating now.” His voice was cautious, and when Richie looked up, five pairs of eyes were on him, apologetic and wary, as if he were bound to break at any moment.

 

Richie shifted his eyes over to Eddie’s table, where all of his suspicions were proven correct. Their hands, which laid on the table in the very small space between the two, were intertwined. Eddie was giggling as Alex whispered something into his ear. _Just like we used to do, back when we used to do anything._

 

The two hadn’t said a word to each other since the break up. Richie tried, he tried so hard, but Eddie was ruthless when it came to avoiding him. He had eventually just stopped trying. He loved Eddie too much to do anything that would make him unhappy, which clearly Richie did.

 

“Kid seems like a real douche. I mean, come on, look at his hair. Who does he think he’s fooling with that crappy Leonardo DiCaprio cut,” Stan was rolling his eyes, clearly annoyed, which annoyed Richie, because whoever this Alex was hadn’t done anything wrong.

 

“I get you’re trying to make me feel better, but he actually seems nice. You don’t have to shit on him for my sake. Can we just drop it and move on?” He didn’t mean to come off harsh but he wasn’t honestly sick of hearing about the boy he loved and his new boyfriend. He would rather hear Ben use every word in the english dictionary to describe Beverly’s flaming red hair, which, now that he thinks about it, he probably already has.

 

Mike gave him a comforting squeeze on the shoulder before changing the subject to a party that was being held by a girl in their grade that upcoming saturday, “Are any of you guys thinking of going? It’s gonna be a shit-show, but might as well get some free beer out of it anyway.”

 

Beverly’s eyes flicked to Ben for the briefest moment before saying it depended on who else was going. Richie shot her a knowing look and shook his head, smiling to himself. _Will these two ever get their shit together?_

 

“I am, and you guys are too,” Richie flashed a goofy grin, trying to show the group that he really was fine, “Booze, bongs, and my bros are all I need to have a good time.”

 

A mix of groans and giggles, _thanks Ben_ , erupt from the group. “Remind me again why we hang out with you?” Stan’s voice was dry and annoyed but he was smiling slightly.

 

“Because you love me Staniel,” Richie affectionately wrapped his arms around Stan.

 

As latter tried to escape the former’s grasps, spewing curses and threats, Eddie found his gaze shifting from that of his boyfriend’s to his old best friends. To Richie. He feels his eyes well up with tears as he watched them all, laughing and screaming, eyes bright. He wishes he could be a part of that still, but it’s too late. It’s different now. And that’s all his fault.

 

_________________

 

_Saturday_

 

The losers arrived together and remained that way for a little while, but one by one everyone gravitated towards other friends of theirs, eventually leaving Richie all by himself.

 

He found himself leaning against the staircase, mostly empty beer in hand, watching his friends all having a great time. His eyes caught on the makeshift dance floor. As a slow song began to play, he watched as Beverly pulled Ben up from his spot on the couch and into the middle of the room, where to two held each other close and began to sway. She laid her head on his shoulder and a bright blush spread across his cheeks. Richie, immensely happy his friends were doing something about their obvious feelings for one another, felt an ache in his chest. _Just like me and Ed’s used to-_

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of stomped and faint yells coming down the stairs. “Are you fucking kidding me? I seriously never meant a thing to you? You fucking disgust me,” The voice was unrecognizable but the boy who came pounding down the stairs wasn’t.

 

“I’m s-so sorry. I didn’t mean for this, I promise,” Richie whipped his head around, knowing this voice better than his own. Eddie ran, almost tripping down the stairs, trying to catch Alex’s arm,” Please slow down, listen to-”

 

“Cut the bullshit, Edward. You knew damn well all along and were just too pussy to be honest about your feelings,” Alex’s eyes cut to Richie for a brief moment, flashing with anger, before he abruptly left, slamming the door behind him.

 

Richie felt his cheeks flush, feeling uncomfortable and wanting to say something to the crying boy in front of him, but unable to find the words. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Eddie ran outside, body wracked with sobs. Richie, before realizing what he was doing, followed the smaller boy into the brisk winter night.

 

He found Eddie almost immediately, sitting on a small swing set in the backyard, swaying every so slightly. Richie plopped himself onto the swing next to him, causing Eddie to just barely jump, before beginning to cry even more.

 

“This is really just what I need right now,” Eddie mumbled to himself, causing Richie’s face to flush with not only cold but anger as well. He never got to be mad over what happened, how it ended, but he supposed now might be the only chance he gets. He sprung up and towered right in front of Eddie, causing him to finally look at the curly haired boy, wet eyes flashing with confusion and shock.

 

“I don’t care if it’s what you need, because it what _I_ need right now,” Richie began, voice shaking ever so slightly. Eddie had only ever seen him this serious, and slightly panicky, one other time before; when he confessed to Eddie how he felt.

 

“Richie, can we please just not-”

 

“No, Eddie, we are going to do this right now. God, you’ve put me through hell for the past few months and I deserve some sort of fucking answer. You didn’t just leave me, you left all of us. You just ended it so abruptly with me and never gave me a fucking answer. Then you ghost me for months and move on to some other guy almost immediately as if I meant fucking nothing to you. How could you do that? How could you just leave me behind like I never meant anything to you? Eddie, I fell in love with you when I was 12 years old. _12._ And here I am almost five years later and I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. And maybe I never will. I can’t force you to feel the same but, jesus, Eddie, I miss you so much it drives me insane. I-”

 

“Richie-”

 

“May not be the guy you love and I know things are rough with Alex right now, but you can fix it, I know you can because I know _you_. And I just miss my best friend, I miss laughing with you-”

 

“Richie-”

 

“And joking on your mom and hearing you tell me you hate me even though I know deep down you don’t. I just can’t do this whole ‘pretending the other doesn’t exist’ thing anymore. It’s too hard and I can’t pretend you don’t exist because that’s like pretending the sun doesn’t exist. All I notice is you and when you’re not there it’s like an eternal rainy day and I just can’t-”

 

“RICHIE!”

 

“ _What?_ ” His voice broke on that word and realized he had been crying this whole time, his face and neck completely soaked. He has been pacing as well, unable to bring himself to look at Eddie, who was standing now.

 

“I-I lied.”

 

“Watch yourself there, Eds, you’re starting to sound like s-s-stuttering Big Bill,” Richie, never really good with serious situations, attempted to ease his discomfort with a joke, but to no avail.

 

“Richie listen to me,” Eddie grabbed his jacket sleeve, tugging him forward. Richie abruptly stopped pacing, finally looking at Eddie, the smaller boy’s face now soaked with a fresh set of tears. “I lied to you.. When I said I didn’t love you anymore. I-I got scared. Things were getting so serious and I-I don’t know.. I panicked. I just ended it. I realized my mistake almost immediately, but it was too late. So, I just cut myself off from everyone. I thought maybe, over time, that would allow me to move on. But clearly it didn’t, and that’s what you saw with Alex. He accused me of using him. Which, I guess, in a way, I was. But, no matter how hard I tried, all I couldn’t stop thinking about the losers.. a-about you.”

 

Richie opened his mouth to say something but, for what might be the first time in his life, he was left speechless.

 

“I don’t expect you to forgive me. Any of you guys. I mean, I fucked up, bad. I don’t _deserve_ to be forgiven by you. But, I just want you to know, I’m so, _so_ sorry. You deserve someone so much better,” Eddie squeezed Richie’s forearm, where his hand had remained for the entirety of his speech, before walking past him, into the snowy night.

 

“Fuck it,” Richie mumbled before running to catch up with Eddie, pulling him into a sweet, and slightly salty, kiss. After a second of shock, Eddie kissed him back. Both boys smiled into the kiss as snowflakes drifted atop them, the two far too caught up in each other to even notice.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh! i hope you guys liked it! let me know what you think!
> 
> kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated :)
> 
> tumblr: januaryemberrs


End file.
